


servitude

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fuck power imbalances, Hair Washing, Kaze learns to be his own person!!!!, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Revelations Route, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaze has been a servant for all his life . Xander helps him unlearn it .





	servitude

Servitude . 

It's a strange word , to Kaze , yet so deeply hammered into his heart ; quite ironic, given that for a good part of his life , he didn't even have someone to serve. He'd gladly do errands for Ryoma and the rest of his family or take Saizo's place in the rare days during which he was sick, but make no mistake - that didn't make him belong anywhere . 

And yet, he was never quite taught to , well... serve himself . To prioritise his personal growth, his needs and wants. So it really comes as a surprise when someone else takes it upon himself to prioritise Kaze's needs and wants , when he himself absolutely neglects them.

And it's even more surprising when that someone is Nohr's ruler , that ruler going out of his way on a daily basis so that Kaze might have some time to himself. It's...jarring, and it fills Kaze's heart with a strange feeling . It's in no way bad or wrong, but it's so very new to him , to feel like he deserves to be wanted , to be cherished for who he is and not what he has to offer.

It's something Xander takes upon himself to remind to him constantly, because, truly, Kaze deserves so many good things .  
" You don't need to," Kaze whispers as Xander prepares tea for both of them . And , truly, Xander doesn't need to. He doesn't need to do their bed every morning as they wake up, he doesn't need to wash Kaze's hair in their gentle showers together or get his favourite dish prepared for him at lunchtime . Truly, he doesn't have to, Kaze is a grown man.

Yet he still does them. Not because he's obligated to, but because he wants to . Because it doesn't matter to him if he gets tired or not so long as he falls asleep next to a content Kaze . And , oh, how he cherishes the moments when his partner lets himself be spoiled...

" You needn't give me your cape," Kaze whispers during an exceptionally cold day. " You shouldn't inconvenience yourself..." he tries to protest, but Xander only wraps it more snugly around his shoulders .

" You know what inconveniences me?" Xander murmurs, but his voice is gentle.  
" When you won't speak up about something bothering you . " Almost as if to keep Kaze even warmer, Xander wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, planting a gentle kiss on his head .  
" I wouldn't want someone so dear to me to catch a cold," he adds, a tiny smile on his face. Kaze remains silent, but he's content. Xander has learnt how to read his body language by now , so when Kaze's hand reaches for Xander's to give it a tiny squeeze, Xander knows Kaze is smiling, - even if he doesn't see it.

When Xander tugs Kaze's scarf off to kiss at his neck, Kaze is so very confused, for he does not understand what Xander could possibly be getting out of this.  
When Xander looks up at Kaze to see if he's enjoying himself, he is met with a very confused stare and not even the slightest hint of a blush. 

"... Do you not like this?" Xander whispers, and his gaze is just the tiniest bit hurt .

"... I just do not see why you'd do this," Kaze huffs, eyebrows scrunched together .

" To make you feel good." Xander speaks the words as if it's the most natural thing in the world , but it only leaves Kaze at a worse state of confusion.

"... But why?" Kaze whispers, and Xander's eyes break at that.

"... Because you deserve it," Xander whispers, kissing his cheek tenderly .

" But... But you don't get pleasure from this," Kaze murmurs .

" Who told you that?" Xander retorts. " I love making you feel good, my dear. Alright?"

Kaze gives him a resigned nod .  
" Sorry," he breathes , but Xander cuts him off.

" No more of that. You're still learning, and I'm so proud of you."

" A-Alright," Kaze nods, a shy but genuine smile on his face.

"... So let me treat you tonight," Xander whispers. " Alright?"

" Okay," Kaze flushes, and as the night progresses , Xander's lips move from his neck to his chest, and from his chest to his stomach, and even lower , as Kaze loses himself in the feeling of being loved , of being cherished . 

"... I love you," Kaze gasps that night, bare and pliant in his arms , eyes closed as he settles into a familiar comfort.

"... I love you too," Xander whispers , his fingers tracing his side . His voice is so bare and honest and just the tiniest bit raspy .

Things shift slowly, and suddenly Kaze finds himself... less willing to allow people walk over him so as to please them . Meek and gentle as he is, strength and bright uniqueness creep their way to his skin, and suddenly he's a changed man . Not quite different, but more like... himself.

" Can you wash my hair?" Kaze asks a few weeks later . " I'm very tired ... But it's alright if you don't want to."

" I'd love to," Xander whispers , voice tender ." I like it when you ask for things."


End file.
